


Alcohol And Kisses

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcoholic Bill, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: The Au no one asked for where Bill is the lead singer of a band who has alcohol problems and Dipper is the new guitarist.





	

Dipper arrived at the venue and looked around for his new bandmates.  


"Hey, you made it!"A voice said from behind him and he turned around to face two of his bandmates."We might have to cancel tho. Bill is obviously still sick but insisted that if he doesn't arrive in 10 minutes we can cancel it." "And you all hope he won't show up?" Dipper asked and as he set his case on the floor."I couldn't care less. It's his voice, his songs and his band. "Dipper bit his cheek at this and decided he didn't want to hear more.  


"I'll go and tune my guitar. I mean, if he arrives after all I'll need it."He said with a fake smile and went in a dark corner, where he started tuning his guitar and trying to understand how did those three form a band when they clearly don't care at all about eachother and from what it seems they aren't in really good terms. The other two kept talking until a tall slender blonde popped up from behind them, how, nobody knows, especially considering that he has 6'11", but somehow he still managed to do it.  


"Talking about me, huh? Just like this, behind my back?!"He said in a fake offended tone."Anyway, leaving this aside, I see you found a new guitarist."He said and then he smirked as he continued: "And he's cute. I'm gonna go and talk with him."He finished cheerfully and went in the dark corner Dipper was hiding with his guitar.  


"Hello! I'm Bill. And you are?"He said with a grin on his face and Dipper looked at him."Dipper. So you're the famous Bill!"Dipper said with a smirk and Bill looked at him surprised and slightly horrified."What did they tell you?"He asked and Dipper laughed."Nothing. It's just you didn't show up yesterday."  


"Oh, that."Bill said with an awkward laugh and sat next to Dipper."Well I can't wait to work with you until you're gonna get sick of my huge ego and leave."He said and laughed. Dipper smiled and finished tuning his guitar.  


"But hold on, weren't you so sick yesterday that you couldn't get out of bed?!"Dipper asked as he turned to Bill, who was humming."Yep. And I barely got out of bed today, but the show must go on."Bill said, shrugging his shoulders. And then Dipper heard it. The hoarseness from Bill's voice. And then he looked closer and saw how unnaturally pale his skin was and his prominent dark circles from under his eyes.  


"You should go home."He said and Bill waved his hand dismissively, but then he started coughing and he covered his mouth with his arm. After he finished coughing he looked at Dipper with a smile and he wiped the tears that formed in his eyes. Dipper looked at him unamused. Bill's smile fell and he sighed."I'm fine, ok?!"He snapped and Dipper bit his cheek.  


"Do you even hear yourself. You shouldn't sing lile this. You'll damage your vocal cords. And then you won't be able to sing ever again." He said, trying to convince with the young man."I know exactly what I'm doing." Bill said coldly as he put out a flask from his jacket. He opened the flask and drank the rest of the alcohol from it in a sip. Dipper didn't say anything and just looked at him like he was a mad man, which he was, but that's besides the point. "What?" Bill asked and it took Dipper a few seconds to answer. "You're insane."  


"Ok, so there is nothing to be worried about since I already know I'm insane. And I'm comfortable with that."He said and Dipper was just speechless."Now c'mon. The show is about to start and I go on stage last." Bill said and Dipper rushed over to the stage as he shot one more look at Bill, who was grinning at him, a bit too maniacally if you asked Dipper.

*

The show was over and Dipper walked out of stage. He put his guitar back in its case when somebody grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.  


A pair of lips was pressed against his but he was too shocked to do something about it, and secretly he was enjoying it. It was the taste of several types of alcohol and nicotine that made Dipper realize that Bill was kissing him. And he didn't stop until they both needed air.  


When Bill pulled away, Dipper didn't say anything. He just stared at Bill in shock, who was trying to catch his breath. Bill noticed the young man's staring and he looked at the blushing Dipper who was panting. A smirk crept on Bill's face and Dipper swallowed nervously. But Bill just bursted into laughter, which left Dipper puzzled.  


"You're adorable, kid!" He said between fists of laughter. Dipper scratched the back of his neck and said: "And you confuse me."  


"I do, huh?" Bill said with a thoughtful look on his face, but then he bursted as he grabbed Dipper's arm and dragged him down the corridor:  


"How about we have a drink?"He asked cheerfully as he opened a door and dragged Dipper inside. He closed the door and sat on a big leather couch as Dipper examined the place. The room was relatively small and painted in a pastel blue. The only pieces of furniture were the couch Bill was sitting on and a large table in the other side of the room.  


"Are you gonna sit next to me or what? You know, I don't bite. I might kiss you tho, but I won't bite you, not just yet. Oh, and can you fetch me my bag from the table?"Bill said and Dipper looked over to the table where was, indeed, a bag full of patches. He grabbed it and handed it to Bill, who started looking inside of it. Dipper sat down next to him as Bill put out a bottle filled with a colourless liquid, which Dipper guessed wasn't water.  


He opened the bottle and offered it to Dipper, who gave him a perplexed look before remembering what Bill told him in the corridor. He took the bottle and took a sip from it and then handed it back to Bill. The burn alcohol was leaving down your troath wasn't unfamiliar to Dipper, since he had his fair share of drinking in college, but for once he actually enjoyed it. Bill's chuckle made Dipper snap out of his thoughts and look at the drunk young man.  


"How is it?" Bill asked as he took a big sip from the bottle. "I actually like it." Dipper said and Bill pressed his lips against Dipper's. He pulled away shortly after and took an other big sip from the bottle beofre handing it to Dipper. The young man took it and took an other small sip. "But what is it? I've never drank this before." He said as he handed the bottle to Bill. "Gin, Pinetree." He said and pressed his lips against Dipper's for a brief second before taking a big sip from the bottle.  


"Alright and why are you calling me Pinetree?" Dipper asked and Bill chuckled. "Isn't the taste a tiny bit familiar?" He asked and Dipper shook his head. "Well, then, you clealry haven't lived life properly. It tastes a lot like pine trees. How I know that is irrelevant. And I'm sure that after tonight everytime I'll drink gin I'll think about you." He said and drank the rest of the gin from the bottle, throwing the empty bottle in a trash can from behind the couch.  


"Ok, so your nickname for me comes from the fact that you're sure that after tonight the taste of gin will make you think about me. How does that make any sense?" Dipper asked frustrated. He was getting tired of Bill's nonsense and asking himself why wasn't he just leaving. He knew exactly why he was still there, but he didn't want to admit that he catched feeling for Bill. "It doesn't. I don't make sense at all, Pinetree. I mean let's just give tonight as an example: I can barely stand or talk from how sick I am, yet I came here to jump around and sing my lungs out for two hours. And then I also drinked my weight in alcohol. I don't make sense at all." Bill said and Dipper just looked at him perplexed.  


"I don't understand. You are aware of what is wrong with you, so why don't you do something to fix it?" He asked and Bill shrugged his shoulders. He stood up and almost instantly fell back down from dizziness. He laughed as Dipper stood up and helped Bill up.  


"I have no idea why I am doing this. I shouldn't care. Nobody seems to. And I understand why. But I just can't bring myself to not care." He said as he almost dragged Bill to his car. "Because you aren't like the rest. You just aren't a douche." Bill said while trying to stand on his own, but failing miserably. "Yeah, well tonight you're staying with me. Whether you like it or not. I just can't leave you on your own when you're barely standing." Dipper said as he unlocked his car and sat Bill down on the shotgun seat.  


"Didn't you forget something?" Bill asked with a drunk smile on his face. "No." Dipper said and Bill rolled his eyes. "Your guitar dumbass. And while you're at it you could get my bag too." Bill yelled as Dipper ran off in the middle of Bill's sentence. He found both his guitar and Bill's bag just where they left them and he took both, running back out only to find Bill looking outside the window.  


He threw the bag and the case in the backseat and sat in the driver's seat. He turned on the car and started driving to the shack. Bill laid his chin on Dipper's shoulder, but he chose to ignore that and leave him be, as long as he wasn't distracting, which he wasn't. But that didn't last long since Bill started to leave soft kisses up and down Dipper's neck. Dipper blushed, but kept ignoring Bill, hoping he would stop, but he didn't. "Can you stop?!" Dipper muttered under his breath, but he knew Bill heard him. He could feel Bill's devilish smirk against his skin as Bill kept kissing his neck. "Stop what?" He said and bit Dipper's neck. Dipper jumped from his seat and let go of the steering wheel for a second.  


He shot a look at Bill, who was now sitting on his seat, with an innocent grin on his face, as he put the car on the right track and then he looked at the road, only at the road, with a look of pure rage on his face. "ARE YOU INSANE YOU...YOU...FUCKING DUMB...DORITO?!" He yelled at Bill after a minute. He hoped that in that minute he would calm himself down, but as soon as he opened his mouth he was enraged again. Bill shrugged his shoulders, like it was nothing, and said nonchalantly: "Sure I am. What's your point?"  


Dipper started taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He decided not to look at Bill since he felt that if he did he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to murder him right there and right then. He finally saw the shack at a few meters in from of him so he parked the car and helped Bill out. Bill kissed Dipper's cheek and chuckled at Dipper's annoyed expression. "Oh come on, you can't be pissed at me forever!" He purred in Dipper's ear as Dipper tried to unlock the door, while making sure that Bill's face wasn't meeting the floor in the same time. He finally succeed in opening the door and he entered the shack, while basically dragging Bill after him.  


"Dipper, I was so worried!" Came Mabel's voice as she appeared out of nowhere and hugged Dipper tight, who almost dropped Bill on the floor. Mabel let go shortly after, when he noticed Bill. "Well, well, Dip-dop are you finally getting laid?" She asked with a chuckle and Dipper glared at her. "No. I brought him here because I don't feel like he should be left alone considering how drunk he is." Dipper said between gritted teeth and Mabel frowned. "Oh, well then. It is a shame tho since Bill is so good looking. I would've tapped that myself, but he's gay. Eh, I guess it wasn't meant to happen. Anyway, have fun guys! And if you need any help don't hesitate to call. He looks a bit too pale." Mabel said as she went in the living room.  


Dipper groaned annoyed at how sex driven his sister seemed sometimes and how it seemed that her boy phase never ended, but instead it extend to all genders, not only boys. He literally dragged Bill up the stairs and in his bedroom. He sat Bill on his bed and started looking through his drawers as Bill collapses on the bed unconscious.  


"Bill? Are you ok?" Dipper asked while he started looking in his closet. He waited a minute for a response and when he didn't get one he only assumed the worst. He ran down the stairs and into the living room, which was empty. He started panicking and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Mabel, who was giving him a worried look as she was sipping tea from a mug. "Are you ok, Dip-dop?" She asked and Dipper muttered: "I-I am. B-b-but Bill isn't. He...he...uhm...he..." "Hey, is ok. I'll go check on him. Just calm down first." Mabel said as she led Dipper to the kitchen. He sat him down on a chair and put her mug on the table. She took an other mug out and pouring tea in it. He put the mug in front of Dipper, who was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. "Can you hurry?" He asked and Mabel rolled her eyes. "Calm down, because I'm not moving from here until you're calmer. So take deep breath, drink some tea and GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! He's gonna be fine, I promise you that." Mabel said and Dipper nodded. He took a deep breath and then he looked at Mabel as he said: "Ok. I'm fine now. You can go." He said and Mabel sighed. "I'll go. But I don't believe you." She said as she exited the kitchen and went upstairs, leaving Dipper alone.  


Mabel reached Dipper's bedroom and opened the door. He looked over at the bed, where Bill was still unconscious. She sat next to him and put the back of her hand on his forehead. "Fever. So I'll need to grab some pills from downstairs. He still looks a bit too pale for my liking so I'll have to see what I can do about that. He needs hydration. He sweated so much so he must be completely dehydrated. And that won't help his vocal chords which don't seem in the best shape either. He sounded awful earlier. " Mabel started saying, aloud, to help her rationalize the situation better.  


Bill opened his eyes and looked around. His vision was blurry so he could barely see a thing, but he saw somebody right next to him. He couldn't tell who it was but he could tell that they were talking. About what, he couldn't tell because everything he heard it felt like a weak echo that was coming from very far away. But he knew who he hoped it was. And from what he saw it seemed that he was lucky enough.  


"Pinetree?" He muttered and he heard a chuckle, a feminine chuckle. "You're not Pinetree!" He groaned with disappointment as Mabel sat on the floor, next to the bed. "Well, we are twins, but I've never thought we look alike that much." She said and Bill groaned. "I could and still can barely see a thing, Shooting Star. And also I could barely heard a thing, but now I can hear just fine." He said annoyed by Mabel's joke. He knew she was just jocking, but he was feeling too sick to put up with jokes right now.  


His vision slowly went back to normal and now he could perfectly see the young woman from in front of him. "I'm sorry. I know you must feel like crap and joking is the last thing you'd want." She said and Bill nodded, as an accept of her apology. "And what do you mean with the fact that you can barely see a thing?" She asked and Bill closed his eyes trying to focus, but finding it hard to when an awfully painful headache hit him out of nowhere. "My vision was blurry and I could hardly focus on anything. But now it's fine. It just needed a little bit more time." He said and Mabel hummed thoughtfully.  


"And I'm also having a headache right now and it's killing me." He muttered, the pain making it hard to even breath. And when he thought it couldn't get worst he started coughing. He hardly sat up and coughed until he finally stopped and groaned in pain as he laid back down since he was dizzy. "What did you drink today?" Mabel asked and Bill thought for a second before saying: "Whiskey, vodka and gin." "Any drugs? Cigarettes?" She asked and Bill groaned: "I don't do drugs, I'm not that low and I haven't smoke more than 5 cigarettes." "Alright. You stay here, I'll be right back." She said and left the room.  


She ran in the kitchen and started to look through all the counters. "What are you looking for?" Dipper asked her and she groaned annoyed. "Bottles of water. But there are none." She said as she closed back the last counter and sighed. "There's some in the fridge." He said and Mabel smiled softly at him as she said: "Thanks, but I know." Her smile faded away as she sat down. "I need it to be room temperature. Any cold or hot drink could fuck Bill up even more than how he is now. I'll go an prepare some tea and then look for some pills for him." She said as she got up and started looking through all the types of tea they had until she found the one she was looking for.  


Dipper stood up and opened the fridge. He took out five bottles of water and sighed. "We can warm them up somehow, right?!" He said trying to look for a solution. "Well the tea will take a bit so I suppose that if you just leave them there they should be good by the time the tea is done." Mabel said as she took a pot and filled it with water. She put the water to boil and left the room to look for the pills she needed. After a few minutes she came back with two pills which she put on the counter, next to her. She took a mug and the pot and filled the mug with the boiled water and put a tea bag in the mug. She walked over to the table and took one of the bottles in her hand. She grabbed the other 4 aswell, took the two pills and went upstairs.  


She hardly opened the door of the bedroom and entered the room. She put the water bottles and the pills on the nightstand and sat next to Bill. "Are you alright?" She asked softly and Bill opened his eyes. He groaned as he sat up. "Could've been better." He said and Mabel took the pills and one of the bottles of water. She handed the pills to Bill and opened the bottle. Bill put the pills in his mouth, took the bottled and emptied it in a single sip.  


He handed the empty bottle back to Mabel while panting. He groaned and laid back down since he started feeling dizzy again. "Well this is everything I can do. The rest is on you. I've brought you 4 more bottles of water. I want them empty by next morning. I'll also bring you some tea later. Also if you could try to don't speak for the next 12 hours, unless it's something important, that would be great. You need vocal rest. I'll come and check on you later." Mabel said and she left the room.  


She went downstairs where she was welcomed by Dipper, who was impatiently walking around the living room. "How is he?" He asked when he noticed his sister in the door frame. "He feels like shit but he's sick after all. That's expected. But he'll get better." She said and Dipper nervously chewed on his lip. "Why do you care anyway? Obviously you are the only one who cares. Not even he cares." Mabel asked even if she knew the answer already.  


"I don't know." Dipper said, to Mabel's annoyance and disappointment. "Just admit that you have feelingd for him." She said and Dipper rolled his eyes. "I don't have feelings for him." He said and Mabel crossed her arms on her chest. "Really?" "Ok, maybe I have feelings for him, but..." "But nothing. You love him. We both know that. Just say it." She said and Dipper sighed. "Ok, maybe I like him..." He said and Mabel raised her eyebrows. "Fine, I definitely like him. But that's it." He said but after a short silence he sighed defeated and said: "Ok, I love him. How? I don't know. I barely know him. Why? That's an even better question considering how reckless he is. But somehow I fell in love with him."  


"Now go and tell him that. He definitely needs some love right now. And don't forget. He needs to finish those 4 bottles of water until morning. And he needs to finish that tea by the time he goes to sleep. And he needs vocal rest. So preferably no talking." Mabel said as Dipper left the room, in his way upstairs going through the kitchen to get the mug with the tea. He went upstairs and found Bill laying in bed, with his eyes closed. He put the mug with the tea on the nightstand. Bill opened his eyes and looked at Dipper for a second before sitting up with the biggest grin on his face.  


"Hey Pinetree!" He said and his grin faded. Dipper sat next to him and Bill put his head on Dipper's shoulder. "The whole room is fucking spinning. And I hate it. I hate being sick!" He cried out and Dipper rubbed his back. "At least my head doesn't hurt anymore." He remarked and Dipper smiled softly at him. "You'll feel better in the morning." He said and took the mug and offered it to Bill who took it and drank the tea. "Now how about you lay down and give your vocal chords some rest." Dipper said and Bill looked at him.  


"Alright, but firstly I have something important to say." Bill said and Dipper caressed Bill's cheek with his thumb. "You can tell me in the morning." He said but Bill was too stubborn. "I love you." He said and Dipper looked at him shocked for a few second as a faint blush crept on his face. "I...I...It's probably just the sickness or the alcohol talking. In the morning you'll surely take that back." He muttered and Bill crossed his arms over his chest as he sat up. "I'm serious, Pinetree!" He said and Dipper bit he cheek. "I'll believe you if you can tell me the same thing in the morning. Now go to sleep." He said, but Bill didn't move a single muscle. "Only if you stay with me." He said and Dipper sighed. "Fine." He said and Bill laid down, making some space for Dipper to lay next to him. He looked at Dipper with an expectant look until he got the hint and laid down next to Bill, who immediately cuddled up to Dipper and fell asleep in an instant.  


Dipper fell asleep after a few more hours, time in which with one hand he was rubbing Bill's back and with the other hand he was playing with Bill's hair.  


"I love you too."


End file.
